


Birthday Wish

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Post-series established relationship fic; Tommy has a little surprise for Barbara on her birthday





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I looked up as Tommy entered the lounge, a cupcake with a lit candle stuck in it cradled in his hands, a cheeky grin on his face. He made his way to my side, the grin growing bigger with every step. “You didn’t really think I’d forget your birthday, did you?”

“I shut you down every time you mentioned it so I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had.”

“I knew why you were doing that, I understood, I still understand.” He held the cake out to me, “now, blow out the candle and make a wish.”

I gently blew, closing my eyes as I did so. When I opened them again Tommy was looking at me quizzically.

“So, what did you wish for?”

I took the cake from him, placing it to one side before snaking my arms around his neck. His hands moved to my waist and tugged me flush against him.

“Nothing, I wished for nothing.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve already got everything I could ever want or need.”

His gaze softened, “really?”

“Really.”


End file.
